1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a platen support structure in a recording apparatus such as a non-impact printer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Non-impact printers are classified into those which directly print on thermal transfer paper and those which print through an ink ribbon. However, in either type of printer, a printing head is driven horizontally in contact with a printing surface to print characters or other images.
In a conventional platen support structure of a non-impact printe of this type, in order to prevent irregular printing on the printing surface, a platen holder is loosely fitted in mounting holes of a frame so that the platen can be moved or inclined for the distance or angle corresponding to the gap between the holder and the platen. Therefore, when the printing head is moved for printing, the printing head and the recording paper sheet and also an ink ribbon cause displacement or rubbing (friction). Then, the printed characters or images become unclear or the paper sheet is contaminated. In addition, the paper sheet is loosened between the paper feed mechanism and the printing mechanism and proper paper feed (line feed) cannot be performed.